There is a commonly known antiviral agent based on melanin, containing soluble melanin at a concentration of 0.002 mg/ml to 25 mg/ml obtained by extraction from basidiomycete Inonotus obliquus and possessing antiviral activity against viruses of influenza, herpes simplex type 2, immunodeficiency (HIV 1) and vaccinia, RU 2480227, publ. 27 Apr. 2013.
The disadvantage of this solution is a narrow range of activity.
There is another commonly known antiviral agent based on fullerene derivative C60 KB-517, having the following structural formula
as a microbicide antiviral agent for inhibition of the herpes simplex virus and cytomegalovirus, RU 2012130924 A, publ. 27 Jan. 2014.
The efficiency of this solution is very low; presumably, it can be used for prophylaxis.
There is another commonly known antiviral agent with the following general structural formula:
where Y is selected from the group consisting of aryl, heteroaryl, substituted aryl and substituted heteroaryl;HET is selected from the group consisting of a six-membered arylene cycle, six-membered heteroarylene cycle containing one, two or three heteroatoms selected from N, O or S, WO 2008008912 A1, publ. 17 Jan. 2008.
This solution is substantially active against Flaviviridae family of viruses only that cause cirrhosis and liver cancer in humans and animals.
The closest to the claimed solution in terms of structure is an antiviral agent, which, as well as the present one, contains hydrazine groups and carbonyl fragments: an antiviral agent on the basis of 4-{3.5-Dioxo-4-azatetracyclo[5.3.2.02,60.08,10] dodec-11-en-4-yl}-4-azatetracyclo [5.3.2.02,60.08,10] dodec-11-ene-3.5-dione of the following formula:
which is active against orthopoxviruses pathogen for humans and animals, RU 2423359 C1, publ. 10 Jul. 2011.
Its disadvantage, as the above analogs, is narrow spectrum of activity, low efficiency, especially against viruses in a free extracellular location.